Barbara Kean (Gotham)
Barbara Kean was Jim Gordon's girlfriend in the series Gotham. Originally appearing a supportive and strong woman, as the series went on it became clear she was arrogant, selfish, immature, dimwitted and hypocritical. At the end of the first season it is revealed that she is truly mentally unstable, and after an encounter with the dangerous serial killer, The Ogre, it causes her to completely lose her grip on sanity. She is sent to Arkham Asylum but is busted out by Theo Galavan who plans for her to become a member of the Maniax. After Jerome's death, Barbara became the true tertiary antagonist of the second season. She is portrayed by Erin Richards. History Season 1 Background Barbara previously had a relationship with Detective Montoya, she was likewise addicted to drugs and had an unstable life. After they broke up, Barbara managed to clean up her life, and meet Gordon. Estrangement from James Gordon At first the two were happy, but as time went on Barbara's misguided, foolish and often selfish decisions kept bringing problems upon them, likewise the stress of Jim's job began to affect her. After a kidnapping attempt, she lost a lot of faith, and decided to ask for a break between her and Gordon. In which time she simply went back to Montoya. However Montoya quickly broke up with her, deciding that they were not good for each other. The Ogre After this Barbara went to stay with her parents, when she returned she was unhappy to discover that Jim had moved on and had a new girlfriend, Doctor Leslie Thompkins. Later the serial killer the Ogre came after Barbara, thinking she was still with Gordon. However after discovering she had broken up with him, and that she was so bitter and cynical, he fell for her. The Ogre seduced and kidnapped Barbara, revealing he was a serial killer. He likewise sensed the instability in Barbara herself and encouraged it to come to the forefront. He ordered her to choose someone for him to kill next, and told her to pick someone she hated. Barbara chose her parents, however the Ogre managed to convince her to kill them (something Barbara justified as they had told her what to do when she as a child). However when Gordon and Bullock arrived, the Ogre resorted to taking Barbara hostage. Never the less he was killed by Gordon. The true Barbara Kean Afterwards Barbara played along as being traumatized, but insisted that Leslie treat her, despite Leslie's concerns it would be inappropriate and she was unqualified. Never the less she finally agreed. However during the sessions, Barbara tried to damage Leslie and Jim's relationship by lying about him. Leslie saw through the deception, so changing tactics Barbara revealed it was her who murdered her parents and then she attacked Leslie trying to murder her. Leslie however managed to overpower Barbara and knock her unconscious. Season 2 With the Maniax In Season 2 she was later imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, leading to the inmates (especially Jerome Valeska and Richard Sionis) taking a liking to her. She got close to Richard in order to get a favor, which was getting access to a telephone to make threats towards Jim and Leslie. Barbara was later captured along with four other inmates by Theo Galavan to be given the opportunity to join a team he is setting up. As the sole female member of the Maniax she is supervised by Tabitha Galavan, who teaches her how to use a whip. After the Maniax are let loose onto Gotham, Barbara calls Gordon while he is in the GCPD. To his horror, Gordon saw Barbara at the entrance door of the precinct. When he saw her, she left. Gordon left the precinct, unaware that Barbara had the order to lure her away. While Gordon followed Barbara, the rest of the Maniax shot up the precinct. Cornering Barbara in a side alley, Gordon tried to reason with Barbara but was disturbed by Aaron Helzinger who ambushed him and beat him senseless. Danzing would have beaten him to death if Barbara hadn't stopped him. With Gordon almost unconscious Barbara told him that he should return to the GCPD, then kissed him on the head and left with Helzinger. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha is gone, Theo tells Barbara that he is glad that he and Tabitha get along so well because Tabitha needs a friend. He then congratulates her for her role in the attack on the GCPD. He also tells Barbara that his forefathers built Gotham and that they were betrayed. He plans to retake Gotham and tells her that the Maniax were only part one of his undertaking. He offers Barbara to help her destroy Jim Gordon after he has outlived his usefulness in the plan. Alongside Theo she visits the benefit gala at the Children's hospital. When asking Theo if he wants to share his plans for the evening with her, he replies that he will give Gotham a hero. At the gala she is disguised as the assistant of Jerome, who has impersonated the magician. While helping Jerome on stage, she takes off her mask for a short moment and winks at Leslie who recognizes her. She calls Jim and warns him. This warning comes too late however, Jerome kills the Deputy Mayor and takes everyone inside hostage. When Theo seemingly stands up to Jerome, Barbara knocks him unconscious from behind. While Jerome "entertains" the guests, Barbara talks to Leslie who is strapped to a wheel. When Leslie calls her a sick bitch, Barbara makes the wheel spin while telling her that she predicts that she and Barbara will be together again in less in a year although Leslie tried to get between them. Leslie kicks her and angrily Barbara tries to stab her but is stopped by Jerome who tells her that he granted the police 10 minutes before he starts killing hostages. Barbara then hits her hard. When Jerome prepares to kill the first victim, he plans for Bruce to die. When he can't find Bruce, Barbara suggests that he kills Alfred instead. When Theo kills Jerome, Barbara is able to escape the hospital. Upon her return to Theo's home she watches the news reporting of Jerome's death. When Theo arrives, she kisses him on the cheek. Unbeknownst to her, she was watched by Tabitha. Kidnapping James Gordon After Gordon finds out that Theo created the chaos at Gotham to become mayor, Theo gives Barbara the permission to kill Jim. The next day, Barbara gives herself up to the GCPD. While interrogated by Gordon Barbara manipulates him into kissing her, knowing that Leslie watches them through a mirrored window. The then tells Gordon that she needs to show him a "surprise" and that she will tell him everything after. Although sensing a trap, Nathaniel Barnes allows Jim to go, though accompanied by the Task Force and Bullock. While in the car with Barbara, Gordon reveals that he knows that Barbara is setting up a trap but tries to talk her out of it, stating that Galavan will kill her once he no longer needs her. Barbara keeps on acting like he has no idea what he's talking about. While driving, they are ambushed by masked men who kill many of the Squad. Gordon and Bullock are knocked out when a truck crashes into their car. Barbara then brings Gordon to Gotham Cathedral and ties him to a chair. She then walks down the aisle in a wedding dress and reveals that she has kidnapped a priest to wed them and civilians to act as witnesses. Tabitha then rolls in Leslie, tied to a wheelchair. Tabitha tells Barbara to savior every moment of it and leaves. Hospitalized Jim then tricks Barbara into revealing information by calling her dishonest. Barbara takes the bait and reveals to him that Mayor James is alive and at a safehouse at China Docks. She then tries to stab Leslie with a knife but Leslie buys herself some time by asking where Barbara got her dress. Jim then frees himself and takes Barbara's shotgun. This leads to a standoff of Barbara and Jim, but they are stopped by the arrival of policemen outside. Tabitha and some of her man try to kill Gordon but Gordon shoots Tabitha in the shoulder and kills the other two. Tabitha flees and Gordon runs after Barbara. He faces her near a big ornamental window. Barbara tries to attack him with her knife and they fight. The fight abruptly ends when Barbara falls through the window. Jim catches her hand but Barbara states that they had kind of a bad date and tells Jim that she loves him. She then lets go of his hand and falls to the ground. She survives the fall but has broken half a dozen bones and her situation is critical. Barbara was later seen in hospital and was due to be transported back to Arkham Asylum in order to receive treatment. Episode appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Selina Kyle" *"The Balloonman" *"Arkham" *"Spirit of the Goat" *"Penguin's Umbrella" *"The Mask" *"Harvey Dent" *"Rogues' Gallery" *"What The Little Bird Told Him" *"The Blind Fortune Teller" *"Red Hood" *"Under the Knife" *"The Anvil or the Hammer" *"All Happy Families Are Alike" Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" *"Rise of the Villains: Tonight’s the Night" *"Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" Trivia *Barbara is based off Barbara Gordon Sr., the first wife of Jim Gordon. However unlike this incarnation she wasn't a villain. In the comic continuity Barbara and Jim had a daughter who went on to become Batgirl. *This version of Barbara takes some elements from Harley Quinn - the girlfriend of the Joker in the comics - as she is seen parcipitating alongside Jerome Valeska (the proto-Joker) during his sadistic games in the season 2 third episode "The Last Laugh" and even knocks out Theo Galavan with a hammer. *Barbara being a psychopath maybe taken from her comic counterpart's son James Gordon, Jr., who is a supervillain. Gallery Season 1 Barbara-0.jpg Barbara_Kean_aruged_with_his_ex.jpg Barbara_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_and_orge_1.jpg Barbara_Kean_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_tried_killed_lesie.png Season 2 BarbaraTabitha.png|Barbara with Tabitha GordonFacesBarbara.png|Gordon faces Barbara BarbaraHelzinger.png|Barbara talks to a wounded Gordon BarbaraMagicShow.png|Barbara reveals herself to Leslie BarbaraTurnsIn.png|Barbara turns herself in BarbaraJim.png|Barbara after Gordon kissed her at the GCPD BarbaraGordonLee.png|Barbara with captured Leslie and Gordon BarbaraGordonFight.png|Barbara shortly before fighting Gordon BarbaraCriticalSituation.png|Barbara is severely injured after her fall Category:Spoilers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Adulterers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Knifemen Category:DC Villains Category:Villainesses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Addicts Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:In love villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Living Villains